The refrigeration cycle device generates cool air or the like by utilizing absorption and release of heat when a circulating refrigerant changes its phase from gas to liquid or from liquid to gas. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of such refrigeration cycle device.
A refrigeration cycle device described in Patent Literature 1 below is provided with an accumulator (refrigerant-storing container, gas-liquid separator) which temporarily stores a refrigerant and which at the same time separates the gas refrigerant from the liquid refrigerant, and returns only the gas refrigerant to a compressor. The accumulator stores a fluid mixture of lubricating oil and the liquid refrigerant which has been discharged from the compressor and which has been refluxed back in a refrigerant circuit. If the fluid mixture is left to stand, the lubricating oil in the compressor may become insufficient. In order to solve the above-problem, Patent Literature 1 below discloses in Example 4 a refrigeration cycle device provided with an oil returning circuit which vaporizes the fluid mixture in the accumulator and returns it to a compressor.